This Story
by carolineakim
Summary: Seme itu harus mengerti keadaan Uke-nya. Dan juga harus bermain secara lembut. But, Kai, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kris suka bermain agak kasar dengan uke-nya. Tidak seperti Suho dan Sehun yang sangat lembut dengan uke-nya/HUNHAN, KAISOO, CHANBAEK, SULAY, KRISTAO, CHENMIN


_**This Story**_

 _ **Main Cast : All member EXO**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Little angst**_

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Title : This Story**_

 _ **Length : Oneshoot**_

 _ **Author : Choi Hyo In a.k.a PinkyPheonix/Mrs. Pinky (Apa aja deh. Asal jangan Mimin)**_

 _ **Warning : YAOI, Abal-abal, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan membuat pusing dan muntah pelangi (?), Author rada gaje OTW sarap, NO PLAGIARISM!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan menggeliat malas di tempat tidur-nya. Ia melirik ke ranjang sebelah milik Lay yang dipisahkan oleh meja nakas. ' _Nyenyak sekali tidurnya. Ini jam berapa, sih?'_ Batin Luhan. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam.

 _'_ _Aigo! Baru jam 00.00 malam. Ugh, kenapa aku bisa terbangun, ya?'_ pikirnya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk. _'Ugh, aku rindu Sehunnie,'_ batinnya gelisah. Patutlah, ia terbangun. Rindu dengan Sehun rupanya.

...

Sehun terjaga sudah hampir 3 jam. Dia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. "Baby Unicorn, aku juga merindukanmu. Bolehkah aku melumat bibir cherry-mu itu?"  
Sehun menoleh kearah Suho. _'Mengigau rupanya,'_ batinnya geli. Ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Jangan salahkan, jika besok pagi dia memiliki lingkar hitam dibawah matanya.

 _'_ _Luhannie hyung sudah tidur belum, ne? Aku jadi rindu padanya. Jika dia belum tidur, aku rela terjaga sampai pagi,'_ pikirnya sambil menyalakan ponselnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Luhan sedang aktif di chat. _'Yeay! Luhannie hyung belum tidur!'_ soraknya dalam hati sambil tersenyum sendiri.

...

"Se-sehun? Dia belum tidur juga? Bahkan dia mengajakku chat? Yeay, keberuntungan malamku," gumam Luhan senang.  
"Myeonie hyung... Aku merindukanmu. Boleh aku membalas ciumanmu?"  
"Astaga, mengigau tentang Suho? Hm, Lay... Lay..." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

...

 _Oh Sehun : Malam, Luhannie hyung!_ _J_ _  
Xi Luhan : Malam juga, Sehunnie!_ _J_ _  
Oh Sehun : Hyung, belum tidur?  
Xi Luhan : Sudah. Aku terbangun. Karena, aku merindukanmu. Hehehehe^^  
Oh Sehun : Aku tidak bisa tidur, hyung. Aku juga merindukanmu. Tak sabar untuk lusa. Pokoknya, kalian harus tiba cepat, ne!  
Xi Luhan : Harus sabar. Oke, tunggu kami, ne. Ehm, Sehunnie, aku sudah mengantuk lagi.  
Oh Sehun : Sama, hyung. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari lingkaran hitam besok pagi...  
Xi Luhan : Bisa saja. Jaljayo, Oh Sehun...  
Oh Sehun : Ne... Oh Luhan. Eh, Xi Luhan. Hehehe... Saranghae :*  
Xi Luhan : Bisa saja. Nado saranghae :*_

...

Luhan tersenyum dan mematikan ponselnya sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Jaljayo, Oh Sehun," gumamnya sambil mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

...

Sehun hampir saja melonjak kegirangan jika dirinya tidak mengantuk. Ia juga mulai memejamkan matanya. "Jaljayo, hyung," katanya pelan.

...

"Luhan ge! Bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi. Ugh, susah sekali membangunkanmu. Gege... Gege!" kata Lay sambil menggoyangkan bahu Luhan. Bukannya bangun, Luhan malah menutupi badannya dengan selimut sampai ujung kepala.

"Gege. Jebal, bangunlah. Geeee..." kata Lay lagi sambil berusaha menyingkap selimut Luhan.

 ** _BRUK..._**

"Aww..." ringis Lay. Ia ditendang Luhan sampai jatuh setengah terbaring. Sakit sekali pasti pinggangnya.  
"A-ah! Mianhae, Lay. Aduh... Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae." Kata Luhan sambil terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendekati Lay. Lay belum berkata sepatah katapun. Tubuh belakangnya nyeri.

Luhan jadi panik. "Lay, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud. Ouh, bagaimana ini? Jeongmal mianhae, Lay," ucap Luhan sambil membantu Lay dari jatuhnya.

"Gwenchanna, ge. Hanya nyeri sedikit. Tapi, tak apa. Lain kali jangan susah dibangunkan pagi, ne!" kata Lay sambil agak meringis lagi saat berusaha duduk. Luhan jadi kikuk. "Hehe... Mianhae,"

"Kalian ini! Cepatlah! Kita belum beres-beres untuk besok. mau besok dibatalkan?" kata Kris tiba-tiba muncul dengan suara galak. "Ne, Kris. Mianhae. Galak sekali! Aku lebih tua darimu!" gerutu Luhan. "Yang tua harus mengalah. Aish, aku tak mau tahu! Palliwa!" kata Kris sambil meleletkan lidahnya kearah Luhan.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Huh, pasti sudah tertular oleh sang _'My Baby Panda'_ -nya!" dengus Luhan sambil menirukan gaya bicara Kris saat menenangkan Tao yang sedang ngambek. _"Jangan marah, ne. Ayolah, nanti kau tidak manis lagi, My Baby Panda,"_ atau _"Ugh, jangan marah. Nanti gege belikan boneka panda kesukaanmu. Tapi, jangan marah My Baby Panda,"_

Jika sudah begitu, Tao tidak akan marah lagi dan tidak akan mau melepaskan Kris sedetik-pun. Ia memeluknya dari belakang. Pasti. Karena, panggilan _'My Baby Panda'_ itu. Entah mengapa, Tao menyukai sebutan itu. Kecuali, saat Kris akan kekamar mandi. Tapi, Tao akan menunggu didepan pintu kamar mandi. Seraya memanggil nama Kris berkali-kali.

"Yasudah. Cepatlah, gege. Nanti kau diomeli Kris ge lagi. Tapi, aku menunggumu, ne. Aku agak belum kuat berjalan sepertinya," ringis Lay lagi. Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

...

"Ya, pelan-pelan, ge. Aduh," kata Lay sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ouh, mianhae. Ayo, pelan-pelan," jawab Luhan sambil memegang pinggang Lay. Lay mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu Luhan.

"Kau kenapa, Lay?" tanya Xiumin yang melihat Lay dititah Luhan menuju meja makan. "A-aku jatuh," katanya. "Mengapa bisa?" tanya Xiumin lagi. "Tadi, aku tak sengaja menendang Lay saat dia membangunkanku, Xiu ge," kata Luhan sambil mendudukkan Lay dikursi sebelahnya. "Ckck... Luhan, Luhan..." kata Xiumin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie-hyung, tolong ambilkan itu," kata Chen manja sambil menunjuk roti didepan Xiumin. "Tentu, Chennie. Ugh, kau imut sekali. Bolehkan, aku menjadi seme-mu?" canda Xiumin saat melihat wajah imut Chen yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Xiumin.

"Yak! Enak saja. Tidak akan pernah, mau. Yang imut kan kau, hyung. Lihat, pipi-mu chubby. Lalu, bibir cherry-mu itu manis untuk dilumat. Belum lagi, desahanmu saat kau berada dibawahku," bantah Chen. Wajah Xiumin penuh semburat kemerahan saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Chen. "Chennie. Jangan membahas itu lagi. Ugh, aku malu." Kata Xiumin sambil menyembunyikan semburat kemerahannya dan memegang tangan Chen.

Luhan menggeleng sambil menahan tawa geli-nya. Bisa-bisanya, Chen mengatakan itu. Yeah, walaupun saat malam itu, satu dorm tak bisa tidur. Karena, desahan Xiumin yang terdengar sampai kamar mereka. Ckck...

Luhan melahap roti isi-nya dengan perlahan. "Kris-ge, nanti saat di Seoul, aku boleh berjalan bersamamu dan membeli boneka panda?" tanya Tao dengan suara yang dibuat childish. Kris terkekeh pelan. "Tentu, _My Baby Panda_ ," jawab Kris. Dan, Tao memeluk Kris dari samping. "Yee... Aku suka gege mengatakan itu. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan gege," kata Tao dengan berseri-seri. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis.

Luhan dan Lay mendengus sebal. Well, ya, namjachingu mereka, kan ada di Korea? Tapi, besok Luhan dan Lay bebas melepas rindu dengan namjachingu-nya masing-masing.

"Ada show tidak selama kita di Seoul?" tanya Luhan pada Kris. "Sepertinya tidak, Lu. Itu, sih, kata Suho." Jawab Kris sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitas-nya. Membersihkan sekitaran mulut Tao yang belepotan selai Cokelat.

"Ini lama, Panda. Bagaimana, jika gege membersihkan dengan ini," kata Kris sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Tao mengangguk. "Boleh," jawabnya. Dan, dimulailah adegan berpagutan bibir itu. Luhan melongo dan mendengus setelahnya. "Mau mesra lihat tempat. Tidak lihat, kami berempat, apa?" gerutu Luhan.

"Kita berdua, ge. Lihat itu," kata Lay sambil menunjuk ke sebelah kiri Luhan. Chen mengecupi leher Xiumin. "Astaga. Baiklah, kita harus ke depan televisi saja. Sekalian saja kalian melakukan **_'This and That'_** diruang makan!" gerutu Luhan sambil menarik lengan Lay. Tapi, dua pasang kekasih di meja makan itu tak menghiraukannya. Malahan, tangan Chen sudah merayap masuk ke T-shirt yang digunakan Xiumin. Menimbulkan, sedikit lenguhan yang teredam karena dia sedang berciuman dengan Chen. Kris? Dia baru saja sedang memainkan lidahnya di leher Tao. "Ungh, ge... Ungh..." lenguh Tao sambil meremas gemas rambut Kris. Sepertinya, perkataan Luhan benar.

"Lakukan saja sana di meja makan! Dilakukan benar. Apa-apaan sih?" kesal Luhan sambil melempar bantal di ruang televisi. "Tak sopan sekali. Tak lihat kita disini-kah?" kata Lay sambil menopang dagunya.

"Uwahh... Chennie, ungh... Jangan menjilat nipple-ku seperti itu. Angh..."  
"Ahh... Kris-ge... Ummh... Ahhh..."

"Ya Tuhan! TAK SOPAN KALIAN SEMUA!" seru Luhan dan Lay bersamaan saat mendengar desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari mulut Xiumin dan Tao.

Lay dan Luhan segera menyumpal telinga mereka dengan headset yang terhubung oleh MP3 mereka. "Sialan kalian!" umpat Luhan. Ia jadi rindu dengan Sehun. Sudah hampir 2 bulan lebih mereka tidak melakukannya. Terakhir melakukan, sumpah demi apapun, Sehun tidak tampak seperti seme. Sehun itu maknae yang polos. Tapi, Luhan tak mau jadi seme. Dia suka menjadi uke. Tak pas pula namja cantik sepertinya menjadi seme.

20 menit kemudian...

"Lay, aku bosan. Kita ambil makanan di kulkas saja. Palingan mereka sudah masuk ke kamar," ajak Luhan. "Ne, gege," kata Lay sambil mengikuti Luhan.

"ASTAGA! YA TUHAN! DASAR GILA! KALIAN GILA!" teriak Luhan ketika memasuki dapur yang melewati ruang makan. Dia menyumpah serapahi 4 orang ini.

"Ungh... Chennie... Jangan seperti ituuh... Ahhh... Uwaah... Percepath..."  
"Gege... Ungh... Ahhhh... A-aku ingin datanghhh... Ahhh..."

"SIALAN KALIAN SEMUA!" kali ini Lay yang berteriak sambil membalikkan badannya sama seperti Luhan. Apa pula itu? Uh, dua uke itu, Xiumin dan Tao sudah full naked. Dengan junior mereka yang ada digenggaman seme mereka masing-masing. Luhan geram. Mengapa ada ide gila untuk bercinta di ruang makan sih? Sialan!

"Mereka membuatku rindu dengan Myeonie-hyung!" kesal Lay sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang televisi. "Myeonie-hyung itu kalau bermain sangat lembut. Tidak liar seperti Kai, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kris-ge. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun merasa sakit di lubangku setelah melakukannya dengan Myeonie hyung," gumam Lay. Luhan mengangguk. "Sehun juga begitu. Dia itu kelewat polos. Dia selalu bertanya, _'Hyung, bolehkan?'_. Saat dia akan menciumku saja dia berkata begitu. Saat akan mencium leherku juga begitu. Apalagi, saat intinya. Dia meminta bantuanku. Agar aku tak kesakitan, katanya," balas Luhan sambil mengingat sikap lembut Sehun padanya.

"ANGGHH... Chennie! Uwaah... Yeah, there... Fasterhhh... Fasterhhh..."  
"Ahhh... Ahhh... Kris-geee... Percepat hentakanmu... Anghhh..."

"Sialan kalian semua!" umpat Luhan dan Lay bersamaan.

...

Sehun meniup poninya bosan. Tak pernah sekalipun berfikir untuk memuaskan nafsunya pada Luhan saja. Ia tidak mau, Luhan susah berjalan. Ia memang belum tahu sepenuhnya. Sehun menyukai itu, tapi. Karena, ia menghormati uke cantik-nya itu. Membiarkan Luhan mengajarinya secara perlahan. Sekalipun ia tahu sepenuhnya, ia tak pernah berfikir untuk berlaku seperti Kai yang paling ganas diantara seme.

Sehun terkadang merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Terakhir, 2 hari yang lalu kalau tidak salah. Sehun melihat Kyungsoo tak bisa bangun sama sekali dari tempat tidurnya. Ia terus-terusan terisak saat bergerak sedikitpun. Percayalah, Kai itu sangat liar.

Sehun tak mau itu terjadi pada Luhan-nya. Ia sangat mencintai Luhan.

...

"Ahhh... Chennie... Unghh... Percepathh... Ahh... Akuuu mau datangh... Ahhh... Che-CHENNIE!"  
"Kris-geee... Ahhh... terush disana... Ughhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku ingin mengeluarkan... Ahhh... sekarang... KRIS-GE! Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Luhan dan Lay meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya sudah pening. Sudah hampir 3 jam mereka betah di bercinta di ruang makan. Gila sekali. Memalukan! Ia sudah mendengar hampir 5 kali jeritan puncak mereka. Berarti, hampir 5 ronde pula mereka melakukannya. Ckck... Luhan tahu, TaoRis ada di sisi sebelah kanan meja makan. Dan XiuChen sebaliknya.

"Ya Tuhan... Aku bisa gila kalau begini..." ucap Lay sambil merosot dari duduknya ke karpet bulu berwarna hitam. Ia tengkurap di karpet itu. Sambil menaruh bantal diatas kepalanya. Luhan mengikuti Lay. "Dua seme itu sama seperti Chanyeol dan Kai. Kuyakin, Xiu-ge dan Tao susah berjalan saat ke Seoul nanti," gumam Luhan agak kesal.

...

Sehun habis mengambil minum dari kulkas dan ia berbalik menuju kamarnya. Tapi...

"ARGH... Kai... Pelan-pelan... Hikss... Hikss... Ahhh... Ahhh... Appo!"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Kasihan Kyungsoo hyung. Pasti, dia akan menangis sepanjang hari ditempat tidur besok," kata Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melewati kamar ChanBaek.

"Ungghh... Yeollie... Jangan seperti ituuh... Sakiiit..."

"Aku kasihan dengan mereka berdua," gumam Sehun dan menghampiri Suho di ruang televisi. "Hyung," sapa Sehun. "Ne? Duduklah," kata Suho sambil tersenyum.

Sehun duduk disebelah Suho. "Aku kasihan dengan Kyungsoo-hyung dan Baekhyun-hyung. Pasti, mereka berdua akan terbaring lemah sambil terus terisak di tempat tidurnya," kata Sehun. Suho mengangguk setuju. "Aku tak pernah mau seperti itu. Aku tak tega melihat Unicorn kesayanganku itu menjadi terkulai lemas tak berdaya karena aku. Aku selalu bermain lembut. Aku sungguh tak bisa hanya memuaskan hasratku. Aku tak tega," kata Suho. "Sama, hyung. Aku tak mau Luhan hyung seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin, aku dan dia seimbang. Sama-sama dapat kenikmatan dan sama-sama bermain tanpa sakit. Aku tak tega juga, hyung," balas Sehun. "Kita itu punya sifat berbeda. Hahaha... wajarlah. Itu biasa," kata Suho. Sehun tersenyum.

...

"Chennie... Ahh... Je-balhhh... A-kuu sudah tidakh kuat... Ahhh..." kata Xiumin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Gege... Aku lelah... Sakit, gee..." kata Tao sambil mencengkram lengan Kris.

Omong-omong mereka sudah menghabiskan sekitar 7 ronde atau lebih mungkin. Banyak lah. Tapi, tidak sebanyak ronde KaiSoo, siih...

Luhan dan Lay sangat iba dengan kedua uke itu. "Shirreo!" tolak kedua seme itu. Membuat, Luhan naik pitam.

"HENTIKAN! KASIHAN TAO DAN XIUMIN-GE! KALIAN ENAK. MEREKA YANG SENGSARA. TIDAK KASIHAN APA? KALIAN TEGA SEKALI SIH!" bentak Luhan sambil menggebrak meja di ruang televisi. "Jika ingin bermain, lakukan dengan lembut! Jangan hanya memuaskan hasrat kalian saja! Kasihan mereka berdua. Dimana sih hati kalian?!" bentak Luhan sekali lagi sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar itu. Dia marah pada dua seme itu yang berbuat semaunya pada uke mereka. Dipikirnya tidak sengsara apa? Luhan paling marah dengan Kai bulan lalu.

Kyungsoo terkulai sangat lemas di kasurnya dan setiap bergerak dia menjerit tertahan karena sakit. Ugh, Luhan betul-betul tak tega. Sampai-sampai, saat itu, Kai kena lemparan barang-barang. Entah, kaleng atau sendok makan atau buku. Bahkan sapu oleh Luhan. Saat Kyungsoo akan mengubah posisinya agak miring, dia menjerit, _'Akh! Hiks... Sakit... Akh... Jebaaal...'_. Tak tahu berapa ronde ia dengan Kai semalam hingga bisa betul-betul drop seperti itu. Luhan sangat geram.

Chen dan Kris melihat kearah masing-masing ukenya yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil meneteskan air matanya. Dan nafas yang tak teratur sama sekali. Mereka merasa kasihan dan mencabut junior-nya perlahan.

Chen mengusap dahi Xiumin yang penuh oleh peluh itu. Dan membelai pipi Xiumin lembut seraya mencium dua kelopak mata yang sedang tertutup itu. Ia mengangkat kepala Xiumin dan menaruh di pahanya. Ia kembali mengusap dahi Xiumin. Dan menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir itu. Chen menempelkan pipinya ke dahi Xiumin. Lalu, mengusap perlahan pipi Xiumin.  
Xiumin membuka matanya dengan sayu. Ia sama sekali tak punya tenaga sedikitpun. "Chennie," lirihnya sambil menggenggam tangan Chen yang berada di-pipinya. Chen tersenyum sedih. "Mianhae, Minnie-hyung. Aku terlalu menyiksa-mu. Aku betul-betul minta maaf. Maaf, hyung," ucap Chen sambil menghapus air mata Xiumin yang kembali mengalir. Xiumin mengangguk sangat lemah. "G-gwenchanna, Chennie. A-aku memaafkanmu," jawab Xiumin nyaris berbisik karena ia tak punya tenaga sedikitpun.

Chen mengecup dahi Xiumin lembut. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya sekali lagi sambil menggendong Xiumin dengan bridal style ke kamar mereka. Ia membiarkan Xiumin terlelap lebih dulu.

Lalu,

"Gege belum puas, ne? Maafkan aku, ge. Aku sudah tidak kuat sama sekali. Mianhae, ge. Mianhae, Hiks..." isak Tao sambil menutup wajahnya. "Harusnya, aku yang minta maaf, panda. Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu bernafsu padamu," ucap Kris sambil mengecup bibir Tao lama tanpa melumatnya. Tao mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Kris.

"Aku tahu kau belum puas. Tapi, aku janji aku akan membuatmu puas jika aku sudah kuat, ge. Aku mintaa maaf," kata Tao sambil meneteskan air matanya. Kris merasakan setitik cairan bening menetes dari matanya. Ia menangis.

"Tidak, panda-ku. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku. Maaf," kata Kris sambil menempelkan hidung mereka yang mancung. Dan membiarkan air mata mereka bercampur jadi satu. Mereka saling menggenggam dan terpejam. Tao, karena rasa sakit aktivitas tadi dan kecewa karena belum bisa memuaskan seme tersayang-nya ini. Kris, karena sedih melihat Tao yang terus-terusan meminta maaf padanya. Padahal, itu bukan salahnya. Lalu, membawa Tao kekamar.

Lay mengusap air matanya yang mengaliri pipi halusnya. Ia mengintip saat Chen dan Kris minta maaf sambil ikut menangis karena secara tidak langsung, menyakiti fisik uke mereka. Lay menangis karena tingkah mengharukan mereka kali ini. Ia ingat saat **_First Night_** nya dengan Suho. Saat junior Suho memasuki lubanganya dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan, air mata Lay menetes, dan Suho langsung mencium keningnya, kedua kelopak matanya, dan bibirnya. Lalu, berkata, ' _Mianhae, Baby. Aku takut jika menyakitimu. Atau lain kali saja? Aku tak tega, baby,'_ terdengar cemas dan sangat menenangkan.

Lay masuk ke-kamarnya dengan Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan duduk di balkon sambil mengusap air matanya juga. "Lu-ge?" panggil Lay. "Ne. Sini saja, Lay," sahut Luhan sambil terus membiarkan air matanya mengalir. "Waeyo, ge?" tanya Lay.

"A-aku kasihan pada mereka. Aku sangat kasihan. Semoga, di Seoul tidak ada apa-apa," gumam Luhan. "Aku punya firasat buruk, hyung," jawab Lay. "Aku juga begitu,"

...

SKIP

...

"MWO?! LAGI?!" pekik Lay dan Luhan histeris saat mereka sudah sampai dorm EXO-K di Seoul. Suho dan Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Entahlah, aku juga tak tega, hyung," kata Sehun. Luhan menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kai dan Chanyeol itu benar-benar! Kalian tahu? Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkulai lemas dan tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dengan air mata yang setia mengaliri wajah mereka. Luhan sudah betul-betul naik pitam. Melewati lainnya kearah Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

 ** _BUGH_**

 ** _BUGH_**

Luhan meninju pipi kanan Kai dan pipi kanan Chanyeol. Ia terlihat sangat marah. "Kalian itu tega sekali! Kalian tidak bisa merasakan yang mereka rasakan, hah? Kalian hanya bisa memuaskan hasrat kalian masing-masing. Tanpa perduli akan mereka. Kalian sebenarnya menginginkan hati mereka atau tubuh mereka saja?!" bentak Luhan sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

Yang lainnya tak bicara sama sekali. "Kalian enak hanya menghentak mereka. Tapi, kalian tidak memikirkan mereka? Yang terhentak kesakitan dibawah? Otak kalian dimana, sih?!" bentak Luhan lagi sambil kembali meninju pipi Kai dan Chanyeol. "Awas saja!" ketus Luhan sambil berlalu ke kamar Kyungsoo dahulu. Karena, Kyungsoo paling parah daripada Baekhyun. Tau sendiri, seme-nya mesum tak ketulungan.

"Kyungie?" panggil Luhan. "Luhannie-hyung?" sahut Kyungsoo lirih. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan sambil menahan air matanya melihat Kyungsoo. "A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia menggerakkan badannya, mengubah posisi.

"Akh! Sakiiit... Ya Tuhan... Tolong aku... Sakiiit... Hiks... Hiks..." jerit Kyungsoo sambil mencengkram selimutnya. Luhan tersentak dan meneteskan air matanya. "Kyungie, bertahanlah. Tenanglah," kata Luhan sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

...

Kai semakin bersalah mendengar jeritan pilu kekasihnya. Ia terlalu kasar semalam. Sudah lebih dari 10 ronde. Kyungsoo sudah datang berkali-kali. Sampai, lemas sekali. Dan begini akhirnya.

 _"_ _Akh! Ya Tuhan... Hiks... Luhan hyung... Bantu aku... Hiks... Sakiit..."_

Yang lain tersentak mendengar jeritan tertahan Kyungsoo kedua kalinya. Suho menatap Kai horror. "Habislah kau!"

...

"Baekhyun, kau bagaimana?" tanya Lay. "Aku tak terlalu parah. Aku masih bisa bergerak tanpa nyeri. Walaupun, tak bisa berjalan. Setidaknya, aku masih kuat bergerak," kata Baekhyun. "Syukurlah,"

"Aku kasihan dengan Kyungsoo. Dari tadi menjerit tertahan setiap ia bergerak. Kasihan," gumam Baekhyun. Lay mengangguk setuju.

...

Chen membelai wajah Xiumin yang kepalanya ada diatas pahanya. Mereka ada di kamar. Badan Xiumin ada di atas kasur. Chen menatap lekat-lekat wajah Xiumin yang sangat kelelahan. Iris cokelatnya sayu. Seakan menandakan, dia tidak ada tenaga.

"Hyung, aku betul-betul minta maaf. Harusnya aku tahu keadaanmu. Tidak memikirkan diriku sendiri," kata Chen sambil mengecup kening Xiumin. Xiumin menggenggam tangan Chen. Menaruhnya di pipinya Xiumin sendiri. "Tatap aku, Chennie," pinta Xiumin. Chen menatap iris cokelat Xiumin dengan sayang. "Ada apa?"  
"Aku memaafkanmu. Kau juga baru sekali melakukan agak kasar denganku. Aku paham," kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum. Chen meneteskan air matanya. "Kau menangis. Kata-kataku ada yang salah, ne?" tanya Xiumin. Chen menggeleng dan mengecup lama dahi Xiumin. "Tidak, Minnie-hyung. Aku hanya terharu. Maafkan aku," ucap Chen lagi. "Tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu. Aku mencintaimu," kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum lagi. Chen mengecup bibir Xiumin sekilas. "Aku juga mencintaimu," Kali ini, Xiumin menahan tengkuk Chen untuk menciumnya.

...

"Gege, maafkan aku belum membuatmu puas," kata Tao sambil menangis didekapan Kris. Kris menggeleng. "Kau tidak salah. Kau tidak salah,"

"Tapi, ge, kau selalu menuruti kemauan manjaku. Yang kadang terlalu memberatkanmu. Aku tidak bisa membalasmu, ge. Maafkan aku,"

"Sstt..." kata Kris sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Tao. "Kau mencintaiku saja itu sudah menjadi hal terbaik dalam hidupku," ucap Kris. Tao menatap Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Terimakasih banyak, ge," kata Tao sambil menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kris.

...

Luhan menangis didalam dekapan hangat Sehun. "Hiks... Aku tak tega sama sekali, Hunnie," isak Luhan. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan lembut. "Tenanglah, hyung. Aku juga begitu. Tapi, apa yang kita bisa perbuat?" kata Sehun.

"Aku tak tega dengan mereka. Sehunnie, lakukan yang sama padaku," kata Luhan serius sambil mengusap air matanya. Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Ini Luhan atau bukan?

"A-aku tak bisa, hyung. Mianhae,"ucap Sehun. "Lakukan, Sehun! Lakukan! Lakukan hal yang sama padaku! Agar aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan selain aku dan Lay. Lakukan, Sehunnie!" kata Luhan sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sehun.

Sehun menunduk dan tidak menegakkan kepalanya lama. "Hunnie! Cepat!" paksa Luhan. Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan menampilkan air matanya yang sudah mengalir. "Hun-Hunnie?" kata Luhan bingung.

Sehun memeluk Luhan. "Hyung, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak tega melakukan itu padamu. Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tak bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai tersiksa karenaku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa. Sekalipun, kau memaksaku dengan cara apapun," kata Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Luhan merasa bersalah sekarang. Dia balas memeluk Sehun. "A-aku paham. Maafkan aku. Maaf," kata Luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu, hyung,"

...

Kai meneteskan air matanya seraya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. "Hyung, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Hiks..." isaknya sambil mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Ia ikut tersiksa dengan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Menjerit pilu. Ia tak tega. Sungguh.

"Hyung, tolong benci aku. Jebal, bencilah aku. Hiks..." isak Kai. "Aku tak akan pernah benci padamu. Sekalipun kau membenciku. Gwenchanna, Kai," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba sedikit bergerak. Tapi...

"Akh! Ya Tuhan... Tolong aku... Sakiit sekali... Akh..." dia kembali mejerit pilu dengan air mata yang menyertai.

"Hyung... Maafkan aku. Aku tak tega denganmu, hyung. Maaf..." kata Kai sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Turun ke dua kelopak matanya yang tertutup menahan perih dibagian bawahnya. "Tak apa. Aku merasa lebih baik jika ada kau," kata Kyungsoo. Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya lembut. Ia tahu, bibir Kyungsoo bengkak karena ulahnya semalam. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung," kata Kai sambil kembali mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Aku juga, Kai,"

Kai merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya. "Akh! Pelan-pelan..." kata Kyungsoo. Kai membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. "Tidurlah, hyung... Mianhae," ucap Kai sambil menekan lembut kepala Kyungsoo agar bersandar di dada bidangnya. Kyungsoo mulai terlelap. Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Saranghae, hyung,"

...

"Mianhae, ne, Baekkie," kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap dahi Baekhyun. "Gwenchanna, Yeollie. Ini tidak terlalu parah. Aku bisa bergerak. Walaupun, belum bisa berjalan sepenuhnya. Hehe..." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Benar, lho?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan membentuk tangannya jadi lambang peace. "Swear! Kyungsoo lebih menderita, Yeollie," kata Baekhyun. Ia mendengar jeritan pilu dari kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai. "Aku tahu itu." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

...

Lay menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho. Dia menikmati sentuhan lembut Suho diwajahnya. "Myeonie-hyung, kenapa kau selalu bermain lembut denganku?" tanya Lay. Suho menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh tidak tega, baby. Aku tidak mau berlaku seolah-olah aku harus dapat apa yang aku mau. Aku mau kita saling melengkapi. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae," ucap Suho. Lay tersenyum dengan dimple manisnya. "Nado saranghae, Myeonie-hyung," jawab Lay sambil menggenggam tangan Suho erat.

...

Yeah, semua itu berbeda dengan caranya masing-masing. Tak ada yang harus sama. Caranya sendiri dan cara dia mengatur hidupnya. Tak perlu susah, bukan?  
...

END

...

Jelek ya? Emang iya  
Tadinya mau buat ff HunHan rated T  
Eh, malah jadi all story rated M kayak ini  
Yaodah. Itu doang...  
Please, review ya...

Best Regards,

Si Bocah ingusan (Lagi pilek)


End file.
